


Yura-Yura

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Spoilers from episode 5, i love my lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Day 2: PinkDropping her bags on the chairs, Aya runs up to Chisato, grabbing her hands with the purest grin the blonde had ever seen. “Let’s Yura-Yura!”Her initial expression of shock from the suddenness quickly faded into a sincere smile. “Of course. That’s what we planned to do, wasn’t it?”





	Yura-Yura

**Author's Note:**

> EPISODE 5 SPOILERS 
> 
> I wrote this based off episode 5 so I suggest you watch that first if you haven't yet. The AyaChisa was b e a u t i f u l and I would've cried if I wasn't eating dinner with my family. I think AyaChisa just took the OTP spot. Sorry LisaYuki.
> 
> Thank you SANZIGEN for basing the Pasupare episode off my favourite pasupare song + favourite ship. T h a n k y o u.

“Chisato-chan! You’re here early!”

“I thought I might as well get some more practice in while I had the time.”

After Aya finally practiced Yura-Yura with Chisato, singing wise, the formerly reluctant one was a lot more willing. Willing enough to book a private practice room just with Aya. After talking it out with Chisato, Aya realised how even Chisato was struggling with playing her bass and singing at the same time. But that didn’t mean that Aya just sat back while waiting for Chisato. She worked even harder, promising to make up if Chisato makes a miss, reassuring the child actress and even making her fall for the vocalist.

Dropping her bags on the chairs, Aya runs up to Chisato, grabbing her hands with the purest grin the blonde had ever seen. “Let’s Yura-Yura!”

Her initial expression of shock from the suddenness quickly faded into a sincere smile. “Of course. That’s what we planned to do, wasn’t it?”

Not wasting a minute, the two quickly got Chisato’s bass set up and put the microphones up. While putting on the music, Aya started getting flustered. It was her first time alone practicing Yura-Yura with Chisato after so many invitations that got declined without hesitation. “Maybe we should’ve called the others here too…”

“It’s fine. I prefer it like this anyway.”

 _Yura_ _・Yura_ _・Yura_ _・Yura Ring-Dong..._  
The you that was reflected had a beautiful figure  
And when I looked at myself, it was all just an illusion  
  
I sank a sigh and looked up the cloudy sky  
as I walked alone on this rail that was given to-

“Aaaaah!”

_Words of encouragement…_

_“Aya didn’t even stop…”_ Chisato thought. It wasn’t the first time she couldn’t play that part. It’s been bugging her ever since it was announced that they were going to be performing in the WIF. What’s worse was that wasn’t the only part she struggled on. The chorus was much harder, in terms of getting the timings right for singing at the same time as playing a much more difficult section on her bass. But Aya carried on, and so Chisato therefore must follow her lead. They wouldn’t be able to stop for her in the real thing after all.

_have become distorted and could not reach…_

* * *

 

“Haaa… That was fun! I’m so glad we’re finally singing this together!” Grabbing her water bottle, Aya took a swig of water while offering Chisato hers. “I also brought some sweets so let’s have a break.”

Graciously accepting the water from the pink haired, she sat down beside her. “As idols we shouldn’t be eating so many sweets…”

“I-I’m sorry! I was just so excited for this rehearsal-”

The bassist shook her head, reaching into her bag and picked out candy the colour of Aya’s hair and face at that moment. “If it’s just this once, I don’t mind us indulging.” More like, taking this chance to indulge herself in Aya. She gently patted her head, relieved that the other three weren’t here. It’s not that they were a problem and would make fun of her –save for Hina possibly- but she just didn’t think it suited her image. “You must have practiced hard. I can tell from how much you’ve improved.”

“You’ve also gotten better, Chisato-chan!”

The two sat close, quietly eating their sweets. They didn’t need to exchange words, just relishing in the sweetness of the candy and more importantly, each other. As they say, those who are the closest are content just from each other’s’ company. Though, both could agree they were more than content.

Aya reached into the bag, unknowingly her fingers brushing against Chisato’s. There was only one more. “Ah. You can have it, Chisato-chan.”

Waving her hands, Chisato kindly declined her offer, something that she unfortunately did a lot. “No, no. You put in the hard work, so you have it.”

“You worked harder than me!”

Sighing, Chisato took the last one, strawberry-vanilla flavoured, the colours –pink and yellow- bouncing off the surface from the sunlight streaking through the windows. Popping it into her mouth, she cupped Aya’s face and locked lips with her. “ _Sweet…”_

From the awkward timing of it, the exchange was sloppy at first, especially with candy being pushed back and forth. After having the rhythm figured out, Aya wrapped her arms around Chisato’s neck, deepening the kiss. Both of them wanted the other to have it, refusing to break the kiss until the other finally accepted it or until the sweet had completely dissolved. Evidently, the latter was what happened.

Completely out of breath, the two collapsed, laying on the floor with the sweetness of the kiss lingering on their lips. “Haaah… Aya-chan, you’re too stubborn…”

“I could… Say the same to you…” The pinkette closed her eyes and reached for the blonde’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “You just wouldn’t give it up…”

“I thought you knew,” Chisato grinned, rolling onto her side to face the one she loved. “What would you expect from me?”

Turning to face Chisato, Aya giggled, “That’s true. I love you Chisato-chan.”

“I love you too Aya.”

* * *

 

It was the day before the WIF, so it wasn’t surprising that Pastel palettes had a final rehearsal to tidy things up. After the sweets incident, Aya and Chisato met up every other day, to _practice_ in private, though who knows how much they actually practiced compared to cuddling.

The five of them ran through the set list, with their initial costumes they wore at their first live: the costume that screamed ‘Shuwa shuwa!’ Thanks to the intensive practice sessions, Chisato finally managed to nail all her parts in Yura-Yura. No matter how hard she practiced alone, she couldn’t do it. Maybe just having Aya there increased her efficiency by 200%, even if they didn’t do all the work they had planned on doing every time.

“Chisato-chan was so boppin’!”

“That has to be the best Yura-Yura we’ve rehearsed so far!” Maya said, placing her sticks down, joining Eve, who was bringing out some snacks she brought in.

“No army can fight on an empty stomach. Let’s have some sweets!”

Sweets could only remind Aya of one thing. She stood there, stunned, recalling the events of their first private rehearsal. “…Sweets.” Without realising, the blood rushed to her cheeks, painting her entire person pink.

“Huh Aya-chan? You aren’t going to have any…?” Hina turned towards Aya, a single glance causing her to burst out laughing, tears forming in her eyes. “Haha Aya-chan! You’re pink from head to toe!”

Quickly rushing to Aya’s side, Maya worriedly supported her. “Aya-chan, are you okay? Do you have a fever?” Having anyone fall sick would render all the practice they did null.

Shaking her head, Chisato stood up and took the still dumbfounded Aya from Maya. “It’s fine. I’ll take her outside to cool down.”

After pulling Aya into the corridors of the idol agency, Chisato let her go. “Now now, don’t start burning up right before our live. Everyone’s going to get worried.” After reaching the drinks room, the bassist opened the fridge, taking out some water for the pinkette, who physically could not cool down from the vivid memories.

“Sorry… Sweets just reminded me of… That time.”

Knowing that it might have been the most stupid idea that she could have ever done –one that could risk her entire reputation as an idol and an actress, Chisato pressed her lips against Aya's for a short, but still passionate kiss, making the already-beet-red girl who could only get redder. “You like sweets, don’t you? I thought it was a shame that you missed the ones earlier. They were really good.”

Almost dropping her water, Aya touched her lips subconsciously after the quick exchange. Luckily for the two, there was no one in sight, though she felt like she could faint any moment. Kissing in public spaces was something she never would have thought of trying, especially being an idol. She looked over at Chisato, who wore an expression only Aya –and probably Kanon- got to see, and it was the one that suited Chisato the most: a genuine smile.

“Y-Yeah… It’s really sweet…”


End file.
